


assorted drabbles for friends

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Gen, M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just where I'm reposting little ficlets I've written for friends through requests on curiouscat.me - my un there is @naegastar. Anyway ratings and genre vary wildly so expect a little bit of everything~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. baekchen - handholding during sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17, I think the title's pretty self-explanatory

Jongdae loves this, the way Baekhyun falls apart as he licks at his cock from base to tip until he’s hard and aching. If not for the warning hand Jongdae has firmly pressed on Baekhyun’s hip he knows Baekhyun would be arching up, doing his best to hurry Jongdae along.

He’s a tease though, Jongdae, and he knows that Baekhyun knows that nothing good will come of rushing him. When he finally closes his lips around the tip, finger of his free hand dipping to tease Baekhyun’s balls, he feels long fingers stroke through his hair, gripping desperately. 

He looks up, eyes sparkling as he takes in Baekhyun’s flushed chest, rising and falling rapidly as he looks down at Jongdae’s mouth on his cock with a wonder that feels like this is the first time instead of the hundredth that they’ve been like this. It spurs Jongdae on, makes him lower slowly, slowly, tongue licking at Baekhyun as he descends to his limit and _sucks_. 

The sudden suction has Baekhyun gasping, clawing at the sheets with the hand not in Jongdae’s hair, and if Jongdae could he’d smirk at how _gone_ Baekhyun is. He reaches up for Baekhyun’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight as he starts to bob his head up and down. He feels Baekhyun’s fingers tremble when he pulls back to tease at the sensitive head, tongue flicking at the underside of his cock as he bobs down once more. 

Jongdae knows Baekhyun’s close when the grip on his hand becomes almost painful, and he squeezes back, looks up at Baekhyun with dark eyes as he gives a particularly hard suck that has Baekhyun spilling into his mouth. He sucks him through his entire orgasm until Baekhyun’s hand retreats from his hair, the other relaxing in Jongdae’s grip. 

Rather than letting go, Baekhyun tugs on their laced hand - a signal that he wants Jongdae up, won’t be happy until Jongdae’s crawling back up his body and kissing him, chaste and calming. Jongdae’s busy basking in the softness of Baekhyun’s mouth, and the warmth of their intertwined fingers when another hand suddenly tugs on his cock.

He pulls back slightly to see Baekhyun grinning at him before whispering, “your turn.”


	2. chansoo - big spoon ksoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, In which Kyungsoo is the big spoon

It was something discovered roughly a month into dating, after several dinner dates and quick lunch breaks in one of the sandwich shops between their two workplaces. After a month of soft smiles as they slowly learned each other, held hands, shared umbrellas and good night kisses, Kyungsoo decided to invite Chanyeol to stay the night because “it’s late, tomorrow’s Sunday - just stay.” 

A movie turned into making out on the couch turned into making out on Kyungsoo’s _bed_ , breathless as they frotted against each other until they both came in their boxers. After they cleaned up, giddy with the high of orgasm, they flopped down onto the bed, Kyungsoo curled up and awaiting the heat of another body pressed to his back. After a minute passed and he looked back to find Chanyeol standing there, hand ruffling his hair sheepishly as he murmured “actually...could we...could you…” the mental lightbulb switched on. 

Kyungsoo had never been the big spoon before - all of his boyfriends were taller, like Chanyeol - and had preferred to curl around him. He didn’t particularly mind and was fine to play the role generally assigned to someone of his stature. Yet looking at Chanyeol, how vulnerable the man looked as though he were prepared to be shot down, he turned over wordlessly, stretching out and raising an arm in invitation.

The warmth as Chanyeol had scrambled onto the bed, molding himself to Kyungsoo’s chest and reaching up to hold his hand as he nodded off was a feeling Kyungsoo decided he wanted to keep.

Now, several months later it’s routine. Chanyeol lies down, back to Kyungsoo, a soft sigh of contentment when Kyungsoo’s chest presses against him and lips ghost against the back of his neck. Sometimes Chanyeol likes to curl his legs up, make himself as small as possible for Kyungsoo, but on lazy summer afternoons like this his legs are sprawling, Kyungsoo’s shorter ones tangled in them as he reaches a hand up to card through newly dyed strands until they both fall asleep.


	3. xiuchen - movie night inspired by the exo'rdium vcr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, fluff

It’s a rare free evening, one of the brief reprieves from the seemingly endless cycle of promotions and rehearsals, and Minseok is on his favorite spot on the couch, remote in his hand ready to start the blu ray. Jongdae plops down next to him with popcorn, drinks - placed carefully on coasters, Minseok has standards for his living space - and quiet enthusiasm. 

Their movie nights have been tradition since the beginning, at first a way to feel less homesick when they were off in China, eventually just a way for the two of them to spend time together. Sometimes the other members would join, pop in for part of the film or just to steal some snacks (Baekhyun) before heading off to do something else. 

Generally, however, it’s just Minseok and Jongdae watching one of their favorite movies, or something new they were too busy to see in theaters. Minseok is quiet, absorbing every detail while Jongdae makes tiny whispered observations. They burst out laughing at the same parts, groan at others, and promise not to tell anyone if they cry during any touching moments.

They feed each other popcorn, Jongdae throwing kernels when Minseok tries to scare him with a tickle up his spine during a horror flick, and follow one movie with another until it’s deep into the night, most of the others already asleep. A constant, by the end of the night, Jongdae’s head finds its way to Minseok’s shoulder, a strong arm winding around his shoulder the silent approval. A quiet end to the precious shared time.


	4. chansoo -  "Even when we were wrapped in each others arms it still felt like the tips of our fingers could barely reach"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, mild angst

Bridging the gap between friends to bandmates to lovers wasn’t an easy task, not with the scrutiny of management and press piled on top of achievement-laced exhaustion. Chanyeol had almost immediately felt a closeness with Kyungsoo, a boy quieter than himself but striving for the same goal, a shared dream. They shared smiles and subway rides, helping each other with both training and homework. 

Love bloomed, for Chanyeol, not long before they discovered they would debut together. A dream come true for them both, made extra sweet by the fact that it would be side-by-side and not one friend leaving the other behind. 

Unexpectedly things began to change. Both boys found more friends among the members, the company and fans resonating with and pushing for more interactions between some. No one could replace Kyungsoo in Chanyeol’s eyes, but he could feel the distance growing between them, a strange gap that left an ache in his chest.

Growing pressure among scandals, shrinking numbers brought Kyungsoo back into Chanyeol’s orbit, seeking comfort with wordless embraces. Chanyeol was greedy for the attention, happy to bathe Kyungsoo in affection, but feared the way that sometimes, even when he had Kyungsoo right in front of him, it seemed like he wasn’t really there.

Chanyeol worked tirelessly, slowly teasing out the bright boy with the big eyes and bigger dreams he’d first befriended - first fallen for, until he could feel Kyungsoo’s warmth, his presence, coming back. (And maybe, just maybe, until he could feel Kyungsoo falling for him too)


	5. chansoo - femme chansoo where chanyeol brings home a cat that likes kyungsoo more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, girls!chansoo, fluff

“This isn’t fair????” Chanyeol whines, slumping to the floor in stocking feet. She’d dropped off the new addition to their apartment, a cute little black cat named Pepper, and run to the pet store without even bothering to change out of her work clothes. She wanted to immediately buy more supplies and toys for the sweet kitten that she’d begged Kyungsoo to let her adopt.

Considering how hesitant Kyungsoo had been at the idea of them getting a pet, Chanyeol hadn’t expected to come back from her haul to find Kyungsoo sitting cross-legged on their sofa, Pepper curled up comfortably in her lap and enjoying being scratched lightly behind the ears.

“What’s not fair?” Kyungsoo asks, still scratching Pepper’s ears instead of turning to look at her girlfriend.

“This!! You...I wasn’t gone an hour and you and Pepper are...are already... _bonding_ ”

Kyungsoo finally turns at the slight quiver in Chanyeol’s voice, fighting back a giggle at how cute she looks, pouting on the floor in her skirt suit with pet shop bags scattered around her.

“Why don’t you gather those things and come join us so you can catch up then?”

It takes Chanyeol a moment to register the meaning behind the words, but it’s not long until she’s pulling herself up, grabbing the bags and plopping down on the couch. Her gaze is steady on Pepper and notices as the kitten’s ears perk up when Chanyeol makes the couch shake, large blue eyes blinking open to look at her quizzically. 

“Hey Pepper,” Chanyeol coos, reaching out to pet her as she continues making soothing sounds, complimenting their pretty kitty. Unfortunately she brings her hand down on Pepper’s ears a _tad_ too hard, earning a swipe of claws across her hand as Pepper climbs up onto Kyungsoo’s chest, burying her face and letting out a few distressed mewls.

Kyungsoo looks up, apologetic and endeared by Chanyeol’s sad pout and glassy, almost tear-filled eyes. She leans in, careful not to jostle Pepper, and kisses Chanyeol gently, pulling away with a mischievous tug to her low ponytail. 

“Don’t look so sad, give her some time to warm up to you.”

 

(It takes a few more days, but Pepper does warm up to Chanyeol eventually, although Kyungsoo remains the kitten’s favorite. Chanyeol finds she doesn’t mind so much though, when every time she pouts about it Kyungsoo reminds her that Chanyeol will, at least, always be _her_ favorite)


	6. sebaek - wolf pup vs flying squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, fluff, they're actual animals

Sehun thinks he likes spring best of all the seasons. He can’t really be sure yet, since he was born at the tail end of autumn and hasn’t even experienced a bit of summer, but he definitely likes spring more than the harsh winter he and his siblings had spent burrowed in their mother’s fur. 

Now, Sehun is old enough to run about the clearing near their den, wander down to the river on his own for a drink and a bath and enjoy the warm weather and abundance of prey. It’s on one sunny day, Sehun enjoying a good roll around in mud by the banks when something _hard_ falls directly on his snout.

He shakes it off, sniffing around at the offending object - some sort of...nut? A high chirping sound makes his fluffy gray ears perk up and he looks about. More chirps make him look up, right in time for another nut to hit him square between the eyes. 

The chirping increases in pitch and speed as Sehun looks up to see a small creature flitting between the few overhanging tree branches. He’s never seen anything like it before - it looks kind of like the rabbits that the older wolves in Sehun’s pack bring them to eat, but smaller and it has wings? 

The tiny wolf watches, enraptured as the creature glides about, swooping lower and lower. He doesn’t realize just _how_ close the flying thing is getting until it swoops and briefly lands on his snout, chirping before catching a breeze upwards again. 

Sehun feels a little insulted at how casually this tiny creature approached him - he may be a pup but he _is_ still a predator. He bares his (small) fangs at it, snarl turning into a surprised yip when it swoops and twirls right in front of his eyes again.

Even though he probably could, he doesn’t particularly want to eat this...whatever it is. It’s somewhat entertaining with its carefree flight and melodic chirping. He keeps watching and notices, this time, when it picks up another nut and starts swooping closer again. 

The flying thing drops it, but Sehun is ready this time, jumping and catching the nut with his fangs, tossing it out of his mouth and looking up. The creature reacts with more chirping and twirling that seems pleased. Sehun pants, circling around on the ground excitedly, jumping a bit and yipping to prompt the creature into dropping something again.

It picks up on Sehun’s cues and grabs some berries, swooping high and dropping them for Sehun to catch. Sehun’s tail wags with another successful catch, yipping again as if to say “more!”

He spends the rest of the afternoon that way, catching whatever the flying creature has to drop until he’s exhausted, curling up in the shade. He assumes his new playmate will fly off and is surprised when he feels something soft land on his side. He peeks, opening one eye and sees the little flying thing has nestled into his fur, its strange wings folded inwards. 

Sleepy and content, Sehun dozes off to the sound of a tiny heartbeat thumping in time with his.


	7. baeksoo - kyungsoo filming baek (lotto mv inspired)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17, masturbation on camera

Kyungsoo shifts, adjusting the focus on his shot, making sure the angle is right. 

“Unbutton your shirt more...yeah, like that. Spread your thighs a bit more too…”

Baekhyun huffs beneath him, nimble fingers opening up his shirt, showing off a toned chest and thin sparkling chains as his other hand works slow and steady over his cock. “You could…” he pants, affected by his own touch and by Kyungsoo’s unwavering glare, “you could be a little nicer.”

Kyungsoo laughs from his perch on top of the giant cage. “You want praise? Is that it? I think you’re doing great sweetie,” he coos, laughing afterwards. He stops when he notices the way Baekhyun’s chest flushes beautifully at the words, zooming in to catch the way Baekhyun is starting to tremble with each stroke.

“You and your praise kink…” he mumbles before raising his voice enough for Baekhyun to hear. “Pull up the edge of your shirt, you’ve teased enough.”

Baekhyun half sobs, half moans a “yes” as he pulls his shirt up to completely expose the way he’s desperately fisting his cock. His pants and boxer briefs had been abandoned long ago to another corner of the cage, his long shirt pooling slightly in his lap and half concealing his movements - until now. 

Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun’s free hand reaches behind him to grip one of the cage bars, moaning openly as he brings himself closer and closer to the edge. “This would be so much… _better_ if you weren’t...all the way up there,” Baekhyun gasps, barely able to form the words as his pleasure heightens.

Kyungsoo hums, zooming in on Baekhyun’s thumb swiping over the head of his cock with each pass, precome making the glide look so so easy. “Perhaps...but that’s not the point of this,” Kyungsoo replies. He zooms back out to capture Baekhyun’s face as he whines in response, moans becoming higher and louder and Kyungsoo knows he’s close, knows better than anyone how Baekhyun looks when he’s about to tip over. 

He films a close-up of Baekhyun’s face, slowly panning over his chest, lingering long enough to pick up how rapidly it rises and falls as Baekhyun works himself to completion. He skirts past his cock for a moment, filming his trembling thighs before returning to a close-up shot of Baekhyun’s dick.

“Come for me babe,” Kyungsoo requests, demands, and then Baekhyun’s spilling with a loud yell, dragging out his orgasm until he’s sensitive to the point of tears. Kyungsoo makes sure to capture the way Baekhyun’s cock pulses with each spurt of come that coats his fingers, only zooming out once he starts to go soft. He pans back up to Baekhyun’s face and captures his utterly blissed out expression before calling out to him again. “Don’t forget to clean yourself off.”

The words are a familiar signal, prompting Baekhyun to bring his come-covered hand up to his lips, slowly inserting his fingers into his mouth to lick and suck all of his come off as Kyungsoo gets it all on film. 

Kyungsoo finishes with a shot of Baekhyun pulling his fingers out of his mouth and licking his lips as if searching for more come. After carefully tucking his video camera into its small case he jumps down from the cage, the sound of his boots meeting the floor echoing in the nearly empty space.

Baekhyun looks at him, honey eyes drawing him in as Kyungsoo opens the door to the cage. Kyungsoo approaches him, kneeling once he’s close and presses close for a brief kiss. 

“You did well. You look gorgeous like this, I got some good footage,” Kyungsoo reassures, indirectly thanking Baekhyun with his praise. 

“I always look gorgeous,” Baekhyun replies, voice practically a whisper as he lets Kyungsoo pull him up off the floor. Kyungsoo’s used to how pliant Baekhyun is after he gets off, how easily he’s manhandled into being moved to his side of the bed, into the shower, onto his hands and knees for a second round.

“Hush. Get dressed and when we get home and maybe I’ll let you watch,” Kyungsoo says as he helps Baekhyun into his discarded underwear, pants, shoes. 

Baekhyun hums, flopping forward to catch Kyungsoo in a sort of back hug, one hand on his hip as the other slides down his stomach to palm his cock. “Maybe I’ll just let you watch while I take care of _this_ ,” Baekhyun practically purrs. 

Kyungsoo shudders with Baekhyun’s ministrations, quickly turning around to kiss him hard and furious, bodies pressed together as he thinks, absently, that perhaps they won’t go home just yet after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg this is not my fault


	8. suchen - kisses, body worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R - this is all because Jongdae kissed Junmyeon on the neck

It’s all Junmyeon can do not to full body shudder on stage at the unexpected press of Jongdae’s lips against his neck. He considers teasing back, ramping up his touches, but the next time he manages to make eye contact with Jongdae the look in his eyes holds promises for _more_ , if he just waits and Junmyeon is perfectly willing and able to be patient.

~

Junmyeon gasps as Jongdae presses close, hands resting on Junmyeon’s hips as Junmyeon struggles to keep enough focus to unlock their hotel room. The minute the keycard connects, door sensor flashing green, Jongdae’s pushing them inside and latching his mouth onto Junmyeon’s neck.

It’s the same spot he’d kissed before, _on stage_ , but with the privacy of a closed room the intensity increases tenfold. Jongdae sucks and bites at the nape of Junmyeon’s neck, gentle licks soothing after each potentially painful moment so all Junmyeon feels is bliss as Jongdae leaves a bright, angry mark behind.

“Get on the bed for me hyung?” Jongdae whispers into Junmyeon’s ear sweetly, laughing a bit at how quickly Junmyeon scurries towards the bed, flopping onto the center of the mattress. He isn’t alone long, Jongdae strolling over with purpose before climbing onto the bed until he’s hovering over Junmyeon and dipping down to initiate a slow, but sweet kiss.

When they finally come up for air, Junmyeon finds his voice. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s all this about? It’s not my birthday,” he jokes, trying to calm his racing heart as Jongdae settles on top of him, chest to chest. 

Jongdae hums, neck dipping down to press kisses to Junmyeon’s collarbone before answering. “It’s almost mine though. You seem like a good present.”

Junmyeon’s laugh cuts off into a moan as Jongdae starts to suck at the skin exposed by his loose t-shirt with more determination. “I guess you should unwrap me then.”

Jongdae barks out a laugh as he runs his fingers up Junmyeon’s sides, slowly pushing his t-shirt upwards. “I guess I should,” he answers smartly before sliding down Junmyeon’s body as the cotton fabric is pushed up. He slowly exposes Junmyeon’s abdomen, lavishing each muscle with attention. He lets his tongue trace out the ridges of Junmyeon’s abdominal muscles, Junmyeon’s stomach quivering with each touch.

Junmyeon watches as Jongdae litters his abs with marks, silently thankful he isn’t expected to expose them this tour. He’s hard, arching up for the little friction he can achieve by rubbing up against Jongdae’s own toned abs as Jongdae continues to kiss up his torso and chest, paying special attention to Junmyeon’s nipples once they’re free and pebbling in the cool air. 

“I...I need---” Junmyeon pants. He’s so close but it’s just _not quite enough_ to send him over the edge. When he feels a hand trail down his side, toying with the waistband of his sweatpants before sliding under to palm at his cock he’s ready to sob with relief. Jongdae reaches into Junmyeon’s underwear, stroking slowly as he shimmies up a bit more to capture Junmyeon’s lips in a kiss.

Just as Junmyeon feels the pleasure really starting to build, however, Jongdae’s fingers clamp around the base of Junmyeon’s cock, holding it at bay. He pulls back slightly, looking Junmyeon right in the eyes as he grins down at him. 

“Patience hyung, I’ve got things in mind and we have a long night ahead of us,” he says, mischief in his eyes as he adds more kisses to Junmyeon’s neck and lets his free hand linger appreciatively against Junmyeon’s arm muscles, side, a thigh. 

The sensations are almost overwhelming, but Junmyeon is willing and, for Jongdae - his touch, his affection, his care - can be patient.


	9. gen - jongdae takes daeul to the park. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, an imagining of jongdae hanging out w/ daeul post-return of superman visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “samchun” means “uncle,” and I used this spelling to reflect the Seoul pronunciation. Also “Eongah” is “big boy” or “little man” and if you’re not familiar w/ Daeul it’s the nickname he’s chosen for himself b/c he is _not a baby_. “Mani” means “a lot” and is also something that Daeul says a lot so I left it in Korean.
> 
> ((I relied on google to look up popular romanizations also - if anyone more familiar with Korean has objections let me know! I am by no means an expert, quite the opposite))

It’s been a few months since Jongdae got to finally meet his little doppelganger, filming with Minseok for Return of Superman and growing close with Daeul. After noticing how quickly Daeul had warmed up to Jongdae, immediately searching for his _samchun_ whenever Jongdae left his sight, Bumsoo had invited Jongdae to play with Daeul anytime he was free.

Now, a blessed span of free days before EXO head off for their next stop in the tour sees Jongdae carrying a smiling Daeul as they head towards the park. 

“ _Samchun_ , where are we going?” Daeul asks, tiny fingers clutching Jongdae’s shirt as he looks around. 

“I thought we could play in the park. Is that ok?” Jongdae replies, voice extra sweet as he uses his free hand to poke at Daeul’s cheek.

“Yes,” Daeul answers with a tiny pleased nod. He hasn’t said anything, but Jongdae thinks Daeul’s pleased that he gets an outing of his own, since Soeul’s busy at a friend’s birthday party. 

They reach the park and Jongdae lets Daeul down, immediately following as he runs over to the swings and gestures, clearly wanting to be picked up.

“Hold on tight, _Eongah_ can use the big kid swings but you have to be careful,” Jongdae singsongs as he gently pulls the swing back and lets it forward, keeping one hand on the chain as he rocks it back and forth. 

Daeul grips the chains, squealing with delight as he kicks his legs, tries to propel himself higher. Jongdae controls the speed and arc of the swing, continuing until Daeul tilts his head back to look at him and simply stays “stop now.”

Guiding Daeul down off the swing, Jongdae watches with a smile as Daeul starts to pick up some of the freshly fallen autumn leaves. It’s then that Jongdae gets an idea, calling out “Daeul-ah!” and smiling brightly as he shows him how to make the optimal leaf pile. 

Soon they’ve gathered a massive pile of red, brown, and orange, and Jongdae flops onto the center. Daeul smiles as he realizes _he_ can go next, and runs right into the leaf pile, flopping down next to Jongdae. They take turns jumping onto the leaf pile, occasionally reassembling it until Daeul flops down one last time and murmurs “I’m hungry.”

Jongdae and Daeul eat kimbap on a park bench, watching the world pass by as the sky begins to grow a little dim. 

“Did you have fun today Daeul-ah?” Jongdae asks as they finish off their kimbap.

Daeul nods repeatedly, bringing a hand up to tug at Jongdae’s shirt sleeve in time with his head bops. “ _maaaaaani_.”


	10. suchen - first kiss or how they got together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, fluffy suchen is fluffy

Junmyeon had been terribly nervous before the blind date. While Baekhyun was a decent secretary, and a good friend, Junmyeon didn’t know if he should trust the man with his dating life. He’d only agreed, rather reluctantly, to make his friend stop bugging him.

Now, at eight o’clock on a Saturday, seated comfortably in a booth at a local gourmet burger joint, he’s pleased to find that he needn’t have worried at all. Jongdae, an old friend of Baekhyun’s, is actually the perfect date. He’s polite, a natural conversationalist, and has the most gorgeous smile Junmyeon’s ever seen. 

Dinner passes easily as they get to know each other, simple questions leading to hilarious retellings of past shenanigans, like how Baekhyun almost got Jongdae arrested trying to crash a Battle of the Bands and get scouted on the spot, or how Junmyeon got dragged into performing Girl’s Day in a university talent show and had to deal with a gaggle of admirers for the rest of the semester. Jongdae’s laughter makes Junmyeon’s heart feel warm, while the casual touches to his hand or arm that accompany it have him flushed in a different way. 

They realize that they live in the same part of town, less than ten minutes from each other by car, and Junmyeon offers to drive Jongdae home when they leave the restaurant, Jongdae angled to head to the subway station. Jongdae opens his mouth to insist it isn’t necessary, but stops when a crack of thunder and flash of lightning make his decision for him. 

The drive to Jongdae’s is pleasant, or would be if Junmyeon’s heart was beating at a normal rate. He tries not to grip the steering wheel too hard as he worries over whether or not it’s appropriate to give Jongdae a good night kiss. Is the first date too soon? Did Jongdae even like him that much? Will a kiss ruin Junmyeon’s chances for a second date, or enhance them? 

He almost jumps when Jongdae leans over to point to the building they’re approaching and whisper a “I’m right here, you can pull up to this curb.” The rain started during their drive and Junmyeon reaches back to grab an umbrella, gesturing to Jongdae to wait before sprinting out of the car and walking around to the passenger door.

Jongdae smiles at him as he holds the door open, holding out the umbrella to make sure he doesn’t get too soaked in the downpour. Junmyeon’s buzzing with nerves and something like anticipation as they huddle together beneath his umbrella, walking up to the entryway of Jongdae’s apartment building. 

“Thank you, for driving me home and for tonight. I had fun,” Jongdae says once they’ve reached the small covered area in front of the doors. 

“It’s no trouble really,” Junmyeon starts, trying to keep his voice steady. “I had a lot of fun tonight too. Hopefully...we could do this again?”

Jongdae laughs at Junmyeon’s hesitant tone and for a split second Junmyeon thinks he’s about to be let down when Jongdae answers “of course, I’d love to.” 

Even though it’s only the first date, and it’s not an “I love you” use of “love,” Junmyeon’s heart beats a little faster thinking of the possibility of them saying “love” to each other and meaning it. He doesn’t realize he’s frozen in his thoughts until he notices a hand waving in front of his face, causing him to blink out of his trance amidst the sound of laughter. 

“You’re cute Junmyeon,” Jongdae says, and Junmyeon wants to shout “no _you’re_ the cute one,” when he’s stopped by Jongdae’s next words. “You can kiss me, if you want.”

He’s nervous, but he’s not going to hesitate either, not when he’s been given the green light like this. It’s like an out-of-body experience as he steps closer to Jongdae, one hand reaching up to cradle his face as he leans in and presses his lips to that kitten smile. 

They don’t kiss for too long, keeping it chaste and soft. Jongdae’s eyes are sparkling when Junmyeon pulls back and Junmyeon thinks it might be the most beautiful sight in the world. They both step back slightly then, smiling at each other fondly.

“I should...head inside, let you get home before this weather gets any worse,” Jongdae says, breaking the silence between them. “Text me to let me know you made it home safe? You’ve got my number.”

Junmyeon nods, still a little dazed, a little giddy. “I will, and to figure out a time for our next date.”

Jongdae laughs and nods in agreement before keying in a code by the door and stepping inside, waving as he retreats towards the elevators. Junmyeon waves until Jongdae’s out of sight and then sprints to his car, not even bothering to use his umbrella to protect himself.

He’s near soaked, and is probably messing up his car interior, but as he drives home Junmyeon thinks to himself that he’s never been happier.


	11. xiuchen - prompt that takes place in a haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, pre-Halloween shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing wasn't specified on this request, ended up going with xiuchen kind of on a whim lol

The crisp breeze and influx of various caramel or pumpkin flavored foods and drinks signals the beginning of fall, while the flip of calendars to October signals the all-important beginning of Halloween. It’s their first Halloween as a couple and Jongdae is quickly learning that Minseok takes Halloween _very seriously_. 

Minseok’s group of friends, who have become people Jongdae considers friends as well over the past eight months of dating, celebrate all month long with various Halloween-themed outings before holding a huge costume party on Halloween weekend. 

This year, one of the events leading up to the big bash is a trip to a carnival just outside the city, complete with a reportedly “bone-chillingly scary” haunted house. Jongdae’s excited, the group’s general love for Halloween and his own enjoyment of social outings boosting his mood. He’s a bit surprised at how extra excited Minseok seems on the drive out, however, seeming unable to focus whenever Jongdae tries to start a conversation. 

Minseok’s demeanor seems to return to normal once they reach the carnival, wandering through various booths and buying sugary snacks. Jongdae munches on a caramel apple, laughing as Minseok destroys Chanyeol in a round of bobbing for apples. Jongin’s trying to convince whoever approaches to buy him a popcorn (he has Yixing trapped now and Jongdae thinks he'll probably cave) when Sehun pipes up with “I think we should check out the haunted house!”

Jongdae thinks he detects a smirk on Minseok’s face at the suggestion, but it's gone before he can be sure. Everyone mumbles in agreement, with varying degrees of enthusiasm, and they make their way in line. 

“Minseok-hyung, you and Jongdae-hyung should go first,” Sehun suggests as they approach the front of the line.

Jongdae blinks, wondering why the order's so important to Sehun when Minseok turns to him and says, “I'm fine with it, is it alright with you?”

Jongdae shrugs in response, it doesn't really matter to him. He's unsure why Sehun and Chanyeol are snickering at his answer, and even more unsure why Jongin is looking at him like he's holding his life in his hands. 

Before he can really process it Minseok is tugging on his hand, other hand waving the complementary flashlight as he mouths “we're up!”

They step inside, strolling down the “spooky” hallway.

“Hey, were the others acting strange to y--” Jongdae starts, sentence interrupted as a ghost with long dark hair covering her face jumps out. Jongdae merely waves hello as they walk past before returning to his question. “Were they acting strange to you?”

Minseok chuckles as they keep walking, showing no reaction to the hands that reach for his ankle. “I'm not supposed to tell you yet but there's a bet going. Sehun and Chanyeol thought you'd be a total scaredy-cat and bet that you'd be a clingy mess when we walk out of here.”

“Ahhh so that's it…” Jongdae nods before bowing to the monster figure that rattles at its cage doors inches away from Jongdae’s face. “Jongin looked nervous too…”

“Jongin bet with me that you'd be fine. He decided I'd know better than anyone how scared you'd get, but the stakes are...a bit high. I told him he has no reason to worry though.”

Jongdae hums thoughtfully as he high-fives the “disembodied” hand reaching towards them from the shadows. “I knew I saw you looking smug earlier...what’s your prize?”

“Sehun and Chanyeol have to pay for all the alcohol for the Halloween Party _and_ they’re on cleanup duty after,” Minseok says, chuckling as he thinks of how he’ll be free to wander off with Jongdae instead of checking for beer spills (or worse). Jongdae laughs too, and their genuine calm demeanor makes the chainsaw murderer who was ready to pounce from behind them turn around instead.

They emerge at the exit, blinking as their eyes adjust to the brightness outdoors.

“I didn’t hear any screaming…” Chanyeol groans, head hanging in defeat.

“My money...all my money…” Sehun murmurs, eyes blank as he mentally tallies the cost of liquor. 

Jongdae laughs as the two losers of the bet bemoan their loss, while Jongin rushes towards him and clasps his hands, nearly sobbing with joy, and Yixing - who hadn’t been involved in the bet - looks both confused and amused by the entire scene.

It’s as Jongdae is awkwardly receiving Jongin’s profuse thanks that Minseok leans in, almost startling him as he suddenly whispers in his ear, “Happy Halloween.”


	12. gen - kris must explain birds and bees to his kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, Kris is a dad and it's endearing

For every parent, there are a few key moments that they dread throughout their child’s life. The first poopy diaper change, their child’s reaction on their first day of school, practicing for their first driving test. Out of all of these moments, however, there’s one that is quite possibly the worst of all—having to give _The Talk_. 

Kris was elated when he found out he was going to be a father - was going to have a little girl. Although he soon had to face the struggle of becoming a single father, the challenge of raising Sophia alone had not diminished his love or joy in caring for her. Now, however, with his 12-year-old daughter sitting across from him at the dinner table, he’s thinking it would’ve been a little easier (or at least less awkward) if he’d had a son.

Shaking off his nerves, reminding himself that he’d managed to get through the period talk a few years prior, he looks Sophia in the eye before clearing his throat and starting to speak.

“Sophia, remember when we had a talk about your...monthly….your period?” Kris blurts out, correcting himself from using one of the many nicknames for the cycle. He doesn’t want Sophia to feel uncomfortable, or ashamed of something natural before the rest of their conversation has even begun.

“Yeah I remember. Are we having another talk, cuz I know how to take care of that already, and to ask when I need pads.”

Kris flushes a bit, but doesn’t stutter as he continues. “No we’re having a different talk. Similar but...involving...other people.”

He watches as Sophia cocks her head to the side, looking slightly confused and sighs to himself. Realizing he’s clearly not going to be able to articulate this on his own, he reaches down into the backpack resting against his chair. 

_Good thing I came prepared_ he thinks, smile a bit smug as he pulls out a couple thin books and sets them on the table, scooting his chair over so he and Sophia are sitting closer. 

He opens one to the first chapter, titled “So Where DO Babies Come From?” and starts to read, pointing to the different graphics and photos when appropriate and adding in little tips he remembers from his own talk, many many years before. As they keep reading he points out that while this book generally focuses on sex between boys and girls, some girls like other girls and some boys like other boys and some people don’t care either way or aren’t really interested in sex at all.

Sophia groans in embarrassment when he tells her that while it shouldn’t be necessary for many years (his eyes plead, voice cracking a bit on the “many”), he’ll keep protection around that she can take because he’d much rather she be safe. 

It’s a bit awkward, a bit uncomfortable for them both, but by the end Kris feels he’s covered all the basics and can send Sophia out into the big bad world (namely, junior high school) with slightly less fear.


	13. baekchen - sexual tension + mama powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R, Baekhyun & Jongdae's powers shouldn't be combined

They’re really not supposed to meet, these two. There are times when certain gods work together, wind and water create waves and cyclones, earth and fire meet to form great volcanoes. Light, the great source of energy and vision, does not belong with lightning, the dangerous flash of electricity that brings destruction when it touches the ground.

When Jongdae came looking for him, entering his domain, Baekhyun stopped caring about “supposed to’s” and more about how the charged atmosphere between them was the perfect spark, his craving, his need. 

When Jongdae strides over and lies down next to Baekhyun, rolling over and _looking_ at him like he never wants to lay eyes on anyone or anything else, all Baekhyun can do is look back, really _look_ and wait to see who will give in first.

The clash of their lips causes a loud clap of thunder on a sunny day, people looking up to the sky in confusion. There’s no sign of rain, hardly any wind, and yet a sparse few dark clouds are emerging to produce flashes of lightning, barely visible in the sun.

The first touch of Baekhyun’s hand to Jongdae’s cock has lightning bolts raining down from the sky, striking down everything in their path. People are scared, running, but nowhere seems to be safe in this strange phenomenon, the kind of disaster that only happens once every few lifetimes. 

When Jongdae presses in, fingers bruising Baekhyun’s hips as he rocks in deeper, and deeper, the combination of lightning and light almost makes sense, as flashes so bright they rival the sun illuminate the sky. 

Trees and houses are burning, charred, as bolts strike with each of Jongdae’s thrusts, each of Baekhyun’s moans. It’s almost gorgeous, this chaos, the sky terrifying and wild, yet beautiful. Beautiful like the sound of Baekhyun’s voice as he moans out Jongdae’s name, wild like the look in Jongdae’s eyes as the pleasure threatens to overtake him.

When they come, together with one last thrust, Jongdae biting down onto Baekhyun’s neck, the sky lights up one last time before leaving behind an almost eerie calm. The people re-emerge from their hiding, taking stock of the survivors, the damage. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun lay there, curled into each other for as long as they can, knowing they’ll be punished again, unable to meet for centuries. They’re not supposed to meet, these two, but when they look at each other they know they’ll break that rule as many times as they have to.


	14. xiubaek - getting drunk baek upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG (for alcohol mention), Minseok is a good boyfriend & Baek can't handle his liquor

“I’m hoooooooooooooooooooome woooooooooooooooo,” Baekhyun slurs as he stumbles into his shared townhouse. Minseok walks out of the kitchen, setting the cup of tea he’d been getting for himself down onto the coffee table.

“I see you had a good time at your office get-together,” Minseok says, chuckling a bit at the way his boyfriend is flopped over the side of the couch, mumbling about something Minseok can’t make out since his face is basically squashed into one of their throw pillows. 

“Try not to fall off the couch while I get you some water,” Minseok calls over his shoulder, already turning to go grab the water and help Baekhyun sober up a little bit before bed. He’s almost impressed that Baekhyun managed to get _this_ smashed and still get home just after midnight, but Baekhyun’s also a lightweight so Minseok reasons it probably didn’t take much.   
He grabs the plastic cup that looks like a yellow crayon, a free gift when they’d taken Baekhyun’s nephew out to eat and gotten a kids meal, and now a staple for drunk Baekhyun (Minseok had learned the hard way that Baekhyun cannot be trusted with glass while intoxicated). As he fills it with water he ponders making some toast or a simple sandwich, but decides to wait and see how Baekhyun handles the water.

“You’re awfully quiet out here,” Minseok says, striding out of the kitchen, water in hand as he heads towards the couch. He stops in his tracks when he doesn’t see Baekhyun, worry vanishing when he realizes he’s just rolled onto the floor. Minseok groans, setting the water down next to his abandoned tea and moving closer.

“Don’t be asleep, don’t be asleep, don’t be--fuck,” Minseok whispers harshly, poking at his completely knocked-out boyfriend. He sighs, looking at the staircase up to their bedroom and back down at Baekhyun, snoring away on the floor. 

Minseok ponders just putting him on the couch and grabbing a blanket, but knows if he did so he’d just spend the entire night peeking downstairs to make sure Baekhyun hadn’t rolled back onto the floor or puked on the rug. He crouches down, sitting Baekhyun up so he can slip an arm around his waist, drawing one of Baekhyun’s arms around his shoulder before standing.

“This is not why I go to the gym,” Minseok mutters as he slowly makes his way to the stairs, sleeping dead-weight of a boyfriend in tow. He lets out a slight sigh of relief as they make it up the first two steps without injury (ok, maybe Baekhyun’s arm banged against the stair rail but he won’t remember that in the morning). 

By the time they’re halfway up Minseok is cursing at how many stairs they have, but Baekhyun’s little drunk sleep murmurs and soft expression when he glances over to check on him keep him going. “The things you do for love…” Minseok sighs, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s waist in preparation to keep going.

A slurred “mmmloveyoutoo,” is the only boost he needs to get them the rest of the way.


	15. gen - vixx see ravi's tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, You Only Live Once - that's the motto

Wonshik knows there’s really no hiding anything from the members, living in close quarters and spending as much time together as they do, but part of him is hoping that no one will be home as he approaches the door on the way back from the tattoo parlor. 

The freshly tattooed area along his collarbone stings a bit, but he’s really quite happy with how it turned out. “YOLO You Only Live Once,” words to live by in Wonshik’s opinion, and the tattoo would serve as a permanent reminder. Embracing the YOLO mindset he opens the door, quietly toeing off his shoes and entering the dorm.

Taekwoon is in the living area and merely nods, eyes widening briefly when he notices the tattoo but he doesn’t say anything. _Maybe this won’t be that big of a deal after all,_ Wonshik thinks as he drops his things into his room and heads to the kitchen.

He’s soon proven wrong when he runs into Hakyeon and Jaehwan in front of the fridge and Hakyeon fixes him with one of his disappointed looks and goes “what….is that?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a tattoo,” Jaehwan pipes up, leaning in to get a closer look at the ink. Wonshik sighs, preparing himself for a lecture and possibly having to defend against Jaehwan trying to touch his tattoo.

“I am _aware_ Jaehwan,” Hakyeon hisses before turning back to focus on Wonshik. “Did you get permission from management for this??? It’s across half of your chest, what about our stage outfits? Did you think about that? You couldn’t just get a secret ass tattoo like most people???” 

Wonshik briefly wonders who “most people” are before responding, “of course I got permission from management, they said it’s fine. Fits my image or whatever.”

Hakyeon’s less puffed up after that, going from disbelief to motherly concern as he asks Wonshik if he has everything he needs to take care of the tattoo properly and swats Jaehwan’s hands away from trying to trace the letters before Wonshik even has to. 

Grabbing the snack he’d gone to the kitchen for in the first place, Wonshik walks out to the sound of Hongbin and Sanghyuk walking through the door, hands holding shopping bags full of everyone’s favorite junk food. 

“What is that????” Sanghyuk laughs, foisting his bags over on Hongbin so he can walk up and read Wonshik’s tattoo. “YOLO...You...Only...Live...Once,” he says, carefully sounding out the words in his best English pronunciation. 

“That’s the motto,” Wonshik finishes proudly, feeling in his heart that somewhere Drake is proud of him too.

“Why’d you have it written twice though?” Sanghyuk guffaws as Hongbin comes out and joins them, peering at the tattoo and mumbling about wondering if it’ll photograph well. 

Ravi cocks his head to the side, confused as to what exactly Sanghyuk means. His confusion is apparently evident as Sanghyuk continues.

“It says YOLO _and_ it says You Only Live Once. It’s YOLO twice. Why?”   
Wonshik guffaws, stumbling over his words to defend his tattoo and that it’s written out to define YOLO, in case someone doesn’t know.

“Okay hyung,” Sanghyuk replies to Wonshik’s frantic defense, words dripping with sarcasm as he walks to his room. 

The other members all settle, going about their lives as Wonshik wonders if their brief reactions were better or worse than expected. (He settles on better, since he managed to avoid snark from Hongbin and Hakyeon didn’t cry)


	16. baeksoo - summer romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, some things only last for a season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized sections = flashback/time jump

_“Hi I’m Baekhyun, looks like I’m your roommate. Can you believe all these rules? An internship full of college students and no alcohol allowed? Lame.”_

Kyungsoo had expected to fall more in love with photography during his internship. An entire summer living at NYU, seminars available for a variety of art mediums in the evenings with days spent shadowing professional artists. He was shadowing a photographer known for capturing beautiful shots of architecture. Kyungsoo was ready to learn more about how to take photos with just the right lighting, how to make a person looking at his shots feel like they were right there. Kyungsoo had not expected to fall in love with another person.

_“We are here to work. Makes sense they don’t want us wasted traipsing around New York City,” Kyungsoo shrugs. His roommate - Baekhyun - shrugged, haphazardly dumping clothes out of his suitcase and into the dresser on his side of the room._

_“What’s your medium? I’m here for pottery. Not the most popular option but I love it. My mom says I never grew out of my play-doh phase,” Baekhyun rambles, breaking the silence._

_Kyungsoo ignores him at first, continuing his own unpacking but when he looks over and finds Baekhyun just watching him, waiting for an answer he murmurs, “photography” and tries not to be blinded by Baekhyun’s answering smile._

The final showcase for all of their projects, the culmination of all the interns’ hard work is on display for the art elite to peruse, scope out new talent. Kyungsoo feels a bit trapped in his suit and tie, speaking to people with more money than he’ll ever see in his lifetime as they tell him they simply loooooove his shot of the Radiator Building. He wants nothing more than to walk over to where Baekhyun is standing by a collection of gorgeous floral shaped vases, fired and glazed to perfection and earning the admiration of several guests. 

_Kyungsoo feels like he should’ve expected this, but it’s a mere two and a half weeks into the internship when the dam between him and Baekhyun breaks. Baekhyun had entered their room, fingers covered with the dusty gray of dried clay and Baekhyun pretended he was going to smear it on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo had run a bit, but ended up here, trapped between Baekhyun and a wall, Baekhyun’s hands hovering near his face._

_Baekhyun’s staring, looking at Kyungsoo’s eyes, nose, lips, and then back up with an expression he’s worn before, one that Kyungsoo was going to ignore, determined to ignore. He reaches out, fully intending to gently shove Baekhyun back, to break the moment, but instead grips onto his shirt and pulls him forward until soft lips melt against his and dust covered fingertips lightly, reverently cradle his jaw._

They’re at the airport, various interns ready to go back to their homes from across the country. It’s the end of the program, the end of the summer, and - as Kyungsoo looks over at Baekhyun - the end of his first love.

_“What happens at the end of this? When I go back to San Jose and you go back to Atlanta?” Baekhyun asks one night, the two of them tangled in the sheets on Kyungsoo’s bed._

_“I...I don’t know,” Kyungsoo replies. The silence punctuating his answer is heavy, and sad._

_In a whisper so quiet Kyungsoo almost doesn’t hear it, Baekhyun says “I wish you could keep me.”_

As Kyungsoo sits on a plane, looking out at the clouds as he heads back home, the words ring in his head and all he can think is “I wish I could’ve kept you too.”


	17. baeksoo - broken down car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, Baek's car is old & Kyungsoo is kinda peeved

Kyungsoo knew this piece-of-shit car would fail them one day, and of course it would choose the day they’re on the highway trying to get to Vegas in time for Chanyeol’s bachelor party. He looks to his left, sour expression met with a shit-eating grin and an “oops? Well we’re almost at the state line...ole Bess got us farther than I expected.”

“Farther than you expected? Really Baekhyun? Most people expect their car to get them _all the way to their fucking destination._ ”

Baekhyun winces at that, unclicking his seatbelt and reaching for his cellphone. “Okay, I sense you’re upset - understandably. I’m gonna call for a tow and see if we can pick up a rental car or something,” he says, quickly hopping out of the car to look at the mile marker and give the tow company directions. 

Kyungsoo lets his head flop back against the headrest, groaning. They’d left with plenty of time to spare, so they should still be alright even waiting for a tow and getting a new car. He texts Chanyeol to let him know what’s up, and promises to keep him updated on their new schedule. By the time he’s done with that, Baekhyun is climbing back into the car, a bright grin on his face.

“Tow truck said they can have someone out in around 45 minutes _and_ they’ll talk to the rental car company - we should have a car waiting for us when we get there,” Baekhyun reports. Kyungsoo can’t argue that it’s better news than he expected, and sends Chanyeol a quick text with that info too. When he looks up Baekhyun is looking at him expectantly, eyes mischievous.

“Hey...do you wanna fuck while we wait on the tow truck?” Baekhyun asks, waggling his eyebrows in a manner that’s far more ridiculous than sexy.

“Are you insane? I’m not about to have sex with you in this old heap,” Kyungsoo replies, reaching back to see if he can fish the novel he brought with him out of his suitcase. He’s just about to reach the zipper on his bag when Baekhyun grabs his arm. Kyungsoo turns and glares, ready to tell Baekhyun off when he’s met with his trademark puppy dog pout. 

“Then...let me make this whole mess up to you and suck you off?” Baekhyun suggests, voice laced with honey and gaze dark and really, how can Kyungsoo say no to that?


	18. baekxing - piano bench bj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R, in which baek plays the piano rather well considering the situation

Today is far from the first time that Baekhyun’s found himself in Music Room C with Yixing, fingers pressing on piano keys as Yixing hums along. Yixing likes to watch Baekhyun play, sometimes joins in although he claims he’s really not that good, self-taught as he is. (In truth, Baekhyun is quite envious of how music just seems to flow through Yixing’s veins). 

 

Usually Yixing is next to him on the piano bench, fingers drumming on his thighs as he vaguely mimics Baekhyun’s hand positions. Today, however, he’s on his knees, looking up at Baekhyun and biting his lip as he slowly unzips Baekhyun’s jeans. He slips a hand inside and lets his fingers trail over Baekhyun’s cock over his boxers, and Baekhyun has to fight not to jerk up into the touch.

 

The room feels like it’s about a million degrees hotter than it was just five minutes ago, a bead of sweat trailing across Baekhyun’s brow and down his nose as Yixing pulls his cock out of his boxers and starts stroking him to full hardness. When Yixing leans in, breath fanning over the head of his cock, Baekhyun thinks this is gonna be over much faster than he’d like and is about to say so when he’s interrupted by a request.

 

“Play me that Yiruma piece you started to play the other day?” Yixing asks, tone casual as though it’s just a normal day with him next to Baekhyun on the piano bench instead of on the ground with his face mere centimeters away from Baekhyun’s dick.

 

Baekhyun’s face is flushed as he looks down in disbelief, managing out a choked “w--what?” in reply.

 

“Play for me,” Yixing requests, “and maybe I’ll reward you,” he finishes, punctuating it with a kiss to the head of Baekhyun’s cock, pulling a moan from his lips that makes him glad the music rooms are all soundproof. 

 

He still can’t really wrap his head around what’s happening, but his fingers start to play River Flows In You anyway. It’s one of his favorite pieces, and he’s quick to lose himself in it until Yixing licks a stripe up the underside of his cock and pulls him back into the moment, where he has his dick out and a gorgeous boy between his legs.

 

“Don’t fumble,” Yixing whispers before closing his lips around Baekhyun’s cock and it takes all his years of experience playing to keep going as Yixing starts to suck him in earnest. 

 

He’s doing alright until Yixing takes him all the way down and _hums_ with Baekhyun’s cock in his throat and he starts hitting Fs instead of F sharps and suddenly Yixing’s pulling off of his cock with a pop. Baekhyun looks down at him, hands frozen over the keys where he messed up and feeling a mix of guilt and desperation. 

 

“Pick up where you left off, and focus this time,” Yixing says before putting Baekhyun’s cock back in his mouth, tongue tracing a vein. 

 

“Easy for you to say,” Baekhyun mumbles, a little breathless as he returns to the piece. He tries closing his eyes for a bit, to see if he can fully immerse himself in the music that way, but the loss of sight just heightens the sensations of Yixing licking and sucking. He’s reaching the end of the piece, and his wit, as Yixing starts bobbing his head up and down faster, sucking harder. 

 

He strikes the last key as Yixing pulls back to suck at his sensitive cockhead and he comes as the last note reverberates throughout the room. He barely registers Yixing pulling out a tissue and cleaning him up before tucking him back into his boxers and zipping up his pants before climbing up to join him on the piano bench. 

 

Recovered, he looks over at Yixing and stares as Yixing looks back at him fondly. Baekhyun isn’t really sure what to say, unsure of what happens when your friend suddenly sucks you off while you play piano. He’s about to try and start A Serious Talk when Yixing leans in a bit and says, “aside from that one slip-up I think that was some of your best playing yet.”


	19. gen - N babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, N taking care of an actual baby (not his members)

The first time Hakyeon had run into Dong Geun backstage he’d been a little intimidated, quickly greeting him formally and then scurrying away and avoiding him. The second show they did together, however, had him fighting his instincts and approaching his senior to get a closer look at the baby he was bouncing on his lap. 

 

Hakyeon’s eager willingness to hold Joy and play with her whenever Dong Geun had her backstage quickly turned their relationship from awkward senior and junior to close acquaintances, at the very least. They grew close enough, anyway, that Dong Geun gladly invited Hakyeon to come over and watch Joy so he could run errands (re: go out with friends). 

 

So now, on a Saturday morning, Hakyeon finds himself in front of Dong Geun’s door, waiting for someone to answer. When Dong Geun opens the door, Joy in his arms grinning so hard her eyes are crinkling, Hakyeon thinks this will be a piece of cake.

 

Two hours after Dong Geun leaves, Hakyeon realizes that he was very very wrong. Joy, usually a bubble of positive energy, has been crying almost non-stop between a wet diaper, hunger, a poopy diaper, and generally missing her parents. Hakyeon wants to cry too, but he knows that’ll only make things worse. Instead, he takes care of her diapers as swiftly as he can, finds some premade baby food in the fridge, and decides that a walk outdoors sounds like a good idea.

 

Hakyeon manages to get Joy into her stroller and begins to stroll her around the nearest park. Joy makes little excited gurgling noises when Hakyeon pushes her stroller up to some flowers, letting her get a good look at some plum blossoms on a low hanging branch. She outright _squeals_ with delight when a butterfly flutters about near her face, clapping excitedly. 

 

He’s feeling more secure and confident in his ability to take care of Joy now, making funny faces at her as she sits in his lap, effectively keeping her distracted while he fishes her snack out of his bag. As she gums away at her banana, fed to her through a mesh sleeve, he smiles and brushes her hair out of her face with his fingers.

 

Wrapped up in watching Joy, he doesn’t even notice the approach of two elderly women until they’re right next to them, smiling over at Joy and cooing when she grins back. 

 

“So nice to see young fathers out with their children,” one of the women remarks, the other humming in agreement as they pass.

 

Hakyeon’s jaw drops, slightly taken aback that they didn’t recognize him but mostly dumbstruck at the thought that he and Joy look so close they resemble a father playing with his daughter. It’s not his time, not yet, but the warm feeling from being mistaken as Joy’s dad lingers long after his babysitting duties are over.


	20. chanbaek - lightswitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, Baekhyun is tired and gullible   
> (relationship status non-specified)

Baekhyun drags himself into the dorm behind Jongdae and Minseok, tired after another long day of CBX promotions. SM has them doing the whole circuit, including radio appearances that go on into the night. He flops onto the couch face down, letting himself melt into the cushions. 

 

The last radio show had been fun, but honestly if he has to go through one more MAMA powers demonstration he thinks he might snap. There’s only so many times he can awkwardly laugh as a show fails to turn off their light switch and then asks if his powers are a fraud. 

 

Speaking of lights, even with his face buried in a pillow the overhead light is keeping him from fully falling asleep. He turns his head to the side a bit, pouting up at the bright light. “I really wish this light would just turn off,” he mumbles. 

 

A mere few seconds after the words pass through his lips the light blinks off, Baekhyun shooting up off the couch in shock. He looks over at the wall but no one’s standing by the switch - in fact it’s still in the same ‘up’ position as always. 

 

“Did...did I….” he wonders, looking down at his hands and up at the light. Baekhyun feels silly for even entertaining the idea but he can’t help but stop himself from whispering loudly, “light on!” A few seconds later it pops back on and Baekhyun’s ready to go find the others because _holy shit I’m actually magic_ when he hears snickering from behind the couch.

 

He looks over the back of the sofa and makes eye contact with Chanyeol before noticing what he’s holding in his hands. 

 

“Is that...a portable light switch?” Baekhyun asks, glaring at Chanyeol as he does so.

 

“Heh...yep! Hooked it up while you were out earlier...oh man I got you...I got you so good,” Chanyeol answers, standing up and stretching out his legs. “Here’s the source of your ~magic~” he teases, tossing the portable switch to Baekhyun and laughing as he saunters out of the room.

 

Too tired to exact immediate revenge, Baekhyun settles back onto the couch and uses the switch to turn the light back off. He drifts off wondering where he can buy trick candles...


	21. baekxing - sweater snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, Baekhyun and Yixing being soft winter boyfriends (that's it, that's the drabble)

Baekhyun sits on the couch, staring at the DVD title screen - Home Alone, a classic for the holidays - as he waits for his hot cocoa. He’s getting impatient though, toes wiggling under the blanket draped across his lap and hands fidgeting with too-long sleeves of his oversized sweater. The gentle clink of a spoon against a mug ceases and Baekhyun perks up at the silence, letting out a sigh of relief when he hears footsteps padding on the soft floor. 

 

“Here you are,” Yixing says sweetly, handing one mug over to Baekhyun before stepping around the side of the couch to sit down, own mug in hand as Baekhyun shares some of the blanket and snuggles up to his side, burrowing his face into the soft fluff of Yixing’s matching sweater.

 

“You were gone forever hyung,” Baekhyun whines before sitting back up a bit to take a sip of his cocoa. 

 

“I was gone for all of 10 minutes,” Yixing replies, chuckling at the pout his reply earns him. “You’re the one who said you wanted hot cocoa anyway.”

 

Baekhyun grumbles, something about that not being the point, and keeps drinking his cocoa as Yixing turns on subtitles and starts the movie. It doesn’t take long for his grumbles to make way for laughter as the familiar antics of Kevin enjoying life unsupervised begin to play out on screen. 

 

It’s warm with the two of them drinking hot drinks and sharing body heat by cuddling under the thick blanket, Baekhyun occasionally making funny little comments throughout the film. The credits roll and Yixing lets out a small laugh, drawing Baekhyun’s attention.

 

“I know the movie’s funny but there’s nothing really entertaining about the credits,” Baekhyun teases.

 

Yixing shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. “It’s not that...I was just thinking about how _right_ this feels...the two of us, with cocoa and matching Christmas sweaters, settled in on a Friday night watching Christmas movies. It’s nice,” Yixing says.

 

Baekhyun looks down at their matching sweaters, cream and red with a Christmas tree pattern, before looking up and grinning. “We’ve come a long way from me figuring out how to seduce the hottest dancer in the club I guess.” 

 

“Hmm….your leather pants have brought us all the way here,” Yixing replies, laughing when Baekhyun swats at his arm half-heartedly. 

 

“I’d hope you were charmed by more than my thighs,” Baekhyun retorts before flopping his head onto Yixing’s lap, looking up at him through his lashes. “But I agree...this is nice, being like this with you.”

 

Yixing bends down to give Baekhyun’s forehead a smooch, enjoying the flush it brings to his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Shall we continue? We’ve got Home Alone 2,”

 

Baekhyun pops up, emerging from the blankets to go switch the DVDs. He returns and reclaims his spot under the blanket, leaning his head on Yixing’s shoulder as more ads roll across the screen. He’ll probably get a crick in his neck like this, and at some point one of them will probably fall asleep, but right now, this moment is nice.


	22. chenhun - stuck car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG, Sehun's car gets stuck in the snow & the stranger that stops to help him is hot af

Sehun’s really regretting his decision to make a spontaneous solo trip to a nearby ski resort for the weekend. The fresh snow and the need to relax after a horrendous week at the office had him booking a suite for a couple nights, throwing his coats and thermals into the backseat of his little 4-door sedan and setting off. 

 

Now, about an hour outside Seoul on a quiet back road, Sehun’s car is stuck in a pile of snow he hadn’t noticed until it was too late and he’s shivering trying to shove the ice and snow away from his tires with gloved hands.

 

He’s about to give up and just succumb to the cold, waiting for death to take him in the frigid snow, when a pair of approaching headlights stop in front of him, a short distance away. He hears the engine stop although the lights stay on, car door opening as the driver climbs out. 

 

The man who emerges from the car is shorter than Sehun, _“great, he won’t be any help at all”_ Sehun thinks as the man walks out from behind his car door, shutting it and walking towards Sehun with a flashlight and a friendly wave.

 

“Looks like you could use some help, mind if I lend a hand?” the stranger offers. Sehun’s not really sure if this guy will be much help, but he’s not exactly in the position to turn him down. If nothing else, his headlights beaming on Sehun’s car make digging the snow away a fraction easier.

 

“That’d be great, thanks,” Sehun says, the stranger now close enough for him to see his face and wow - dude has cheekbones that could cut glass.

 

The man is peering at the snow around Sehun’s tires now, standing up from a crouch as he moves from tire to tire. He hums thoughtfully (and melodically, Sehun notices) as he walks back over to where Sehun’s standing. 

 

“Let me get my shovel out of my car, it’d be good to move a little more snow and ice out of the way before we try pushing it,” he says, jogging over to the trunk of his car and quickly returning with his shovel. The man bends and straightens his arms, frowning a bit at the range of motion before turning to Sehun. “Would you mind holding my coat for me…” the man trails off, looking up at Sehun expectantly.

 

“Sehun. I’m Sehun and yeah, sure,” he replies, holding out his arms, ready to take the coat.

 

“Sehun. Nice to meet you,” the man says, slipping off his wool peacoat and depositing it into Sehun’s arms. “I’m Jongdae by the way, hopefully I can get you back on the road again soon.”

 

Sehun doesn’t have a chance to respond to that introduction because Jongdae’s quickly picking up his shovel and getting to work freeing Sehun’s tires. It’s a blessing, really, because Sehun isn’t sure he can form words right now. Underneath the peacoat that had just emphasized Jongdae’s petite height is a slim waist, built chest, and the most beautiful guns Sehun’s seen in person - all tightly wrapped in a clingy, soft sweater. 

 

He feels unseasonably warm in the cold weather as Jongdae’s biceps flex as he shovels piles of snow aside. Sehun regrets how quickly Jongdae’s getting through the snow pile, soon moving to the other side of the car where Sehun can’t clearly see his arm muscles in action. 

 

It isn’t terribly long until Jongdae’s approaching him with a grin, shovel flung over his shoulder casually in a way that has Sehun fighting back a whimper.

 

“Can you put your car in neutral? I think we can get it out now,” he says cheerfully, reaching to grab his coat. Much to Sehun’s joy, Jongdae just puts the coat and his shovel back in his own car as Sehun goes to follow Jongdae’s instructions. 

 

“It’s in neutral,” he chokes out, trying to stay cool as Jongdae _rolls up his sleeves_. 

 

“Great! You go around back and try to push it, I’ll pull from the front and make sure it doesn’t roll all the way to my car,” Jongdae instructs, nodding when Sehun’s in position and making his way to the front of the car. “Ok,” Jongdae shouts, voice ringing clear in the evening, “push!”

 

Sehun grunts as he tries to properly push the car, doing his best not to slip on the snow beneath his feet. He feels the car move significantly as he goes to push, pleased with the amount of movement even though he didn’t think he’d pushed that hard. He leans his weight against the car again, pushing it some until the ice gets the best of him and he slips right to the ground. 

 

He’s scrambling to his feet, an apology on the tip of his tongue when he notices that the car is still moving out of the snow, inch by inch. He peeks around the side of the car and almost moans out loud at Jongdae’s arm muscles as he literally pulls Sehun’s car out of the snow. 

 

“It’s almost there now I think!” Jongdae yells, “I’ll take over pushing, you get in the car and get ready to hit the brakes once I get it onto the asphalt.”

 

Sehun climbs into his driver’s seat, eyes on the rearview mirror as Jongdae pushes at his back bumper. His brows are furrowed in concentration, arm muscles bulging with each push. Sehun licks his lips, desperately wishing for some water because he’s suddenly _very thirsty_ when he feels his car roll off the snow. He steps on the brakes, quickly moving his gear into park before getting out to thank Jongdae.

 

“We did it!” Jongdae says, rolling his sleeves back down and brushing his hands together, ridding them of the ice they picked up from touching Sehun’s car. 

 

“It was mostly you really...thank you,” Sehun says, sincerely grateful for the help (and the beautiful view he got in the meantime). “I probably should’ve at least had a shovel when I decided on this ski trip but it was all pretty sudden…”

 

Jongdae perks up at Sehun’s words. “Ski trip? Are you headed out to Konjiam?”

 

“Yeah I am...have you been?” Sehun asks, surprised at Jongdae’s accurate guess.

 

“I work out there. I’m a ski instructor - I’m heading in to stay at my cabin for the next couple months since peak season’s starting,” Jongdae explains. “You should follow behind me on the road since I actually have snow tires and all,” he adds with just a hint of snark. It’s enough to have Sehun feeling even more intrigued.

 

“Sounds like a plan...maybe I can get a lesson from you in the morning as well?” Sehun asks, tone slightly flirty, testing the waters.

 

Jongdae looks him up and down before giving him a small smile. “I’m pretty popular...people line up quite early for my lessons.” Sehun’s face falls a bit until Jongdae continues. “Of course if you were heading to the slopes from my cabin I suppose that would make you first in line.”

 

Sehun glances back at Jongdae quickly then and yep, the look in his eyes makes the underlying meaning of his words very clear. He cheers internally at his luck before turning up the sex appeal, letting his voice go as deep as possible as he answers, “lead the way.”

 

Jongdae’s blinding smile before he gestures for Sehun to get in his car and quickly darts off to get in his own gives away that he’s just as excited as Sehun for this. As he follows behind Jongdae, keeping an eye out for more snow, Sehun smiles to himself. This is going to be a _good_ weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people who read most of these may have noticed but this and the last drabble are both winter/holiday themed! Not a coincidence: I'm taking wintry or holiday prompts on my curious cat (curiouscat.me/naegastar) - pop by to leave a prompt or say hello n.n


	23. baeksoo - space au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG - aliens!! space!! sappiness!!!

“Is it 0800 yet?” Baekhyun groans for the twentieth time in the past fifteen minutes.

“No, Baekhyun, it’s still 0700 - as it was thirty seconds ago when you last asked,” Junmyeon answers, sipping on his coffee as Baekhyun lets his head flop face-first onto the mess hall table. 

Yixing pats him on the arm, murmuring encouraging words to get Baekhyun to sit up and eat some breakfast. 

Baekhyun gives in, as always, biting into a muffin before pouting at Yixing. “You and your hypnotic voice...Innuos have an unfair advantage in life.” 

Yixing just smiles, watching as Baekhyun continues to eat despite his grumbles that he was coerced. “Say what you will, but your glow is coming back a bit - you’ve been so dim lately.”

Baekhyun pauses then, looking down at his hands and the faint blue glow coming from his skin. “I miss Kyungsoo…..I can’t glow as bright without him here.”

“Hey, at least this supply run was only a couple weeks - and he’ll be back soon,” Junmyeon says. When Baekhyun just nods sadly in response he continues, “hey...why don’t I take over your morning cleaning duty today. You go back to the cabin and nap and by the time you wake up I bet Kyungsoo’ll be back.”

Baekhyun’s glow pulses for a moment at that, jumping up from his seat. “No take backs!” he yells as he turns toward the cabins, before looking back to add a “thank you.” When he reaches the room he normally shares with Kyungsoo he decides to change into one of Kyungsoo’s shirts before getting into bed and burrowing under the covers and letting sleep claim him.

***

All it takes is “wake up sleepyhead” in a voice Baekhyun knows almost better than his own to have him blinking his eyes open, hoping he isn’t dreaming. “Kyungsoo?”

“In the flesh,” Kyungsoo answers, reaching out to hold Baekhyun’s hand. A sharp intake of breath is the only warning Baekhyun gives before he’s pulling Kyungsoo down next to him and clinging for dear life, leaving smooches all over his mate’s face interspersed with happy whispers of love and affection.

“Slow down,” Kyungsoo manages to get out, laughing when Baekhyun kisses him soundly on the mouth before releasing Kyungsoo a bit. “Do I need to grab my sunglasses? You’re so bright you could light up an entire ocean by yourself right now.”

Baekhyun preens, enjoying the look and feel of his bright blue glow being at maximum, making him feel warm and loved. He burrows his face into Kyungsoo’s chest, hugging him tight before murmuring “not by myself, only with you.” 

He isn’t even sure Kyungsoo heard him until hands are guiding his face up and he’s being kissed on the nose, the cheeks, and finally on the lips. “I’m here now. Wanna stay in bed all day and watch old space dramas on the comm screen?” 

Baekhyun’s grin is answer enough, prompting Kyungsoo to pull up the comm screen and arrange pillows. Although Baekhyun has to rein in his glow a bit so they can see properly, cuddled up with Kyungsoo as they watch the brave crew of humans and aliens voyage across space, he feels brighter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back to this au for real one day but meh


End file.
